Love of Yin and Yang
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: Wes Augustus, the second born of the Roman-Chinese emperor had deserted to DunBroch to avoid arrange marriage.Once he got to DunBroch,he fell in love with Merida.One's family is positive and supports the relationship while the other is against and negative towards their relationship resulting two rulers at war.will the two lovers try to get the two parents to accept one another?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After the fall of the Roman Empire at the hands of the Germans and the death of the emperor of Rome and the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ, his son Garrus Augustus and some people of the fallen Roman Empire have fled to the eastern Asia. When they got there, they were greeted by the Chinese Empire, the Emperor Liu Xiu of the Han Dynasty and the new ruler of the fallen Roman Empire made agreement if Garrus lead the forces of China to conquer all kingdoms of Asia then he will give his beautiful daughter Janie Xiu(don't know any Chinese name) who Garrus Augustus fell in love at first sight in Garrus's hand in marriage. While Garrus was in China, he learned the ways of Chinese style of the sword and the culture of the empire as well as he made a fighting style of his own. Garrus has learned that Janie is a magic user and a sword master which she beat Garrus every match of sword fighting.

One month later, Garrus finally defeated Janie in a sword fight which result Janie give him a kiss on a cheek then ran off giggling with some of her friends. Garrus somehow confused but shrugs.

One year later, Garrus have lead the Chinese to conquer all of Asia as well as some parts of Europe then Garrus and Janie were married before the death of Emperor Liu Xiu. Garrus now emperor have decide to take back Rome from the Germans with a powerful army of the combine forces of Roman and Chinese which establish a new empire call the The Roman-Chinese Empire which was ruled from Spain to Carthage to Japan to all of Europe except Scotland, England, and Ireland which was ruled by King Fergus and Queen Elinor who Garrus have plan to throw an invasion later when he thinks the time is right.

Janie bore Garrus four sons from oldest to youngest name William, Wes, Damien, and Russel. Garrus have raised his sons to be master swordsman and teach them the history of the empire he created and sent them to learn hand to hand combat and martial arts while their mother Janie taught them magic and sent them to schooling to get the best education they could get as well as to learn how to navigate the land whenever they're lost.

William the oldest became a smart and strong man yet arrogant and have great sense of humor which gives him a friends who became generals of the military. He is the heir to the throne of the Roman-Chinese Empire and married to a woman name Kaitlin. His primary weapon is a Katana, shuriken, and Bow and Arrow . His main martial art is Sanshou for striking and Judo for grappling. His armor of choice is a steel Roman armor with a Centurion helmet. William is the most agile of all the sons when it comes to the way of the sword. William is also the most athletic of the brothers well Wes isn't behind but same level of athleticism as William and William is the bravest of all the sons. William is also combative and over competitive to remain the best of the sons in combat.

Wes(protagonist) who is the second oldest is smart and strongest and the second bravest of the sons and not married, kinda arrogant and stubborn but he is kind in his way. Wes is known to be strong-willed, quick witted, tough but not as tough as William, willful, and very sarcastic but kinda bellicose when he feels threatened. Wes is not as agile as William but he could take him down but can't beat him. His weapon is a Katana, shurikens, and bow and arrows. His martial art for striking is Muay Thai and for grappling is Judo. His armor of choice is a same as William except Wes's helmet also covers the mouth and all parts of the face but the nose and eyes. He made some friends who became captains or generals of the military.

Damien is the third oldest and he is the second agilest of all the sons and smartest of all the sons. He is currently arrange to marry one of his childhood friends name Ashley. His weapon of choice is a Roman long sword and shield. His martial arts of choice is Taekwondo and Jujutsu. Armor of choice for him is a full Samurai armor.

Russel is the youngest of all four sons and he is a smart, strong, and cunning. He is more involved with magic like the other brothers but he has a ability to shape shift to anything, he uses ranged weapons and he also carry a dagger in case of close combat. His choice of martial arts is Ninjutsu and Krav Maga which he is skilled in disarming and block any range attacks. His armor of choice is a full Samurai armor.

* * *

King Fergus and Queen Elinor have a daughter who was a same age as Wes and three sons who are identical triplets. They name their daughter Merida and three of their identical sons Harris, Hubert and Hamish.

Merida is a very brave, stubborn, rebellious girl who does not fit the stereotypical princess role. Rather than being a damsel in distress who is subservient to the customs, traditions, and social restrictions her society places on her and expects her to follow, Merida openly rebels and defies her heritage as a princess and would like for nothing more than to be a normal girl. She is very athletic and enjoys nothing more than riding her horse Angus and practicing her archery, of which she is the best in the kingdom. She also seems to be skilled in sword fighting, as shown in the Brave Featurette "Cutting the Class". She tends to be ungraceful and has bad manners, and is extremely tomboyish.

In terms of personality, she greatly parallels and resembles her father, as the two both tend to be unruly, impulsive, and loud. However, she also does resemble her mother in terms of stubbornness and inability to listen to others.

The triplets were energetic, mischievous, clever, adorable, funny, sweet, prank-loving, and tart-loving but they could get away with anything when they did something wrong because of their young age.

* * *

In Rome, Emperor Garrus Augustus and his Empress Janie have arrange a marriage Wes with any girl he chooses. Wes chose none of the girls to marry which enrage both the Emperor and Empress who told him to choose a girl before a week or they will pick a girl for him. Wes who was enraged of hearing this decide to do one thing, leave the Empire and he went to his best friends who are Roman General Nicolas Franco, Roman General Ty Paolo, Roman General Kyle Anthony, Chinese Captain Nick Son, Chinese General Matt Chin, and Roman Captain Mike Franco. He told them that he's leaving the empire and if any of them want to go with him then he would be happy for them to accompany him to wherever he goes. They all decide to follow Wes to wherever he's going and when they hear where he was going which is in England, Matt Chin left them due to the fact it will mean a betrayal to his childhood friend William Augustus but he's good friends with Wes as well but William hasbeen his friend since they were born.

Wes and his company desertion has spread like fire but Matt Chin didn't reveal anything to anyone about it. Garrus Augustus enrage and order patrols to find Wes and his company then bring them to the palace. Once they were sent out, Wes and his friends of Generals and Captains were already sailing.

Emperor Garrus receive news that Wes and his friends were nowhere at sight so he order that the patrol to look harder. William who is the eldest son of the emperor blame his parent for Wes's desertion due to the fact he knows Wes doesn't like arrange marriages nor is he a fan of them. William also shared a love-hate brotherly rivalry but their relationship is strong compare to his relationship with the other brothers but he love them and willing to protect them with his life even though he knows Wes won't hesitate to kill him if he feels threatened.

* * *

Wes and his friends landed on England then explode the land. Nicholas Franco who is in his Roman armor with his sword and shield ready ask Wes if he ever regret leaving his home. Wes nodded his head as respond and got his weapon ready since he is ready if danger is coming. Ty Paolo got his bow and arrow ready and Kyle Anthony with his spear and shield. Nick Son get his Katana ready with a small shield.

Wes order them to follow him through the woods and then he spotted a castle. One of the guards ask who he and his friend was but the only respond is that they are wandering travelers and they need a place to live. Luckily they were led to a house to stay in and they relax and slept for the night.

After they sleep, Wes walk out of the castle and try to explore the land with Nicholas Franco, Ty Paolo, and Kyle Anthony on his side. They will not go far from the castle and when they were in the woods, they were attack by some demonic bear. The bear was violent and it looks evil but it wasn't able to land a hit on any of the experienced fighter as Wes threw his shuriken at the bear's eye then behead it to make sure it's dead.

After they got attack, they went back to the house they were staying to find think of where to go next before they been discovered by Wes's father.

* * *

**Sorry, I kinda suck in Prologues and summaries but bear with me that the story will be good. The people that Wes is with wear full heavy armor of what Romans or Samurais wear**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a bright day in DunBroch and Wes who is wearing a blue tunic and accompanied by his friends who are wearing a tunics of different colors(Nicholas(red), Tyler(green), Kyle(yellow), Nick(purple), and Mike(brown)) then went to a bar around the castle. Once they got to the bar they both sat in front of the serving table and order the strongest beer they had. After they order a beer, they were greeted by a tall slightly obese and muscular man with a knobby peg leg who said "Well, I never seen any of you here before"

The friends chuckled and Wes answered with serious tone "We traveled a lot, we arrived two days ago". The man laugh and look at Wes "No need to be serious young man. Nobody or living creature will hurt you in this kingdom"

Wes chuckled and said "Well, if I tell you that I got a attacked by a very violent bear before I killed it with the edge of my sword". The man look at Wes in disbelief and said "You kill a bear in my kingdom? There was no bear except for one name Mor'du who use to be a prince of an Ancient Kingdom that was destroyed by him"

The friends look at each other and Wes smirked then said sarcastically "So, this prince of the Ancient Kingdom was a bear that I beheaded yesterday? If it was then I must have felt guilty killing a royal blood and if you don't believe me, I suggest you see something" Wes pull out a bloody shuriken that killed the bear yesterday.

The man look and said "Wow, you did kill Mor'du! That's impressive, How can I reward you?". Wes and his friends look at the man like he's crazy and Wes said "Reward us? what can you possibly reward us?"

The man laugh and said "How about dinner at my palace?! I'm the King Fergus of DunBroch!". The friends look at each other and Wes reply "Sure, since you're the king of this kingdom, how about showing us around the kingdom"

The king laugh and said "Sure thing! I could show you all around"

Wes nodded then the bartender give them their drinks and the friends clash their glass together and then drink. Wes commented on the beer "Not as strong as I thought it will be"

The king laugh and said "Well, most of the trade supplies were destroyed by Mor'du but since you kill him, we could finally open trade!"

Wes look at him crazy and think 'This land will not trade with anyone because they were conquered and this kingdom will be conquered next soon'

Wes spoke up "Show us around?"

King Fergus said "Yes, of course! Follow me!" then he signal the friends to follow him

3 hours of looking around, we got to Fergus's palace and Fergus begin "Well, this is my home and how about you make yourself feel at home". Wes nodded and then Fergus shouted "Elinor! I'm home and I think you want to come down and meet some guest I brought with me!"

Wes and his friends look and see a slender beautiful woman with mongoloid texture, fair skin, long brown hair with a gray streak and epicanthic brown eyes who appears to be a queen. She look a her husband and ask "Who are they?"

Fergus said "These are travelers who I invited to eat dinner with us"

The queen look at him and said with a serious tone "Why invite strangers to our palace to eat dinner with us Fergus?"

Fergus stuttered and then pointed at Wes then said "This young man have killed the bear Mor'du and I think we should repay him"

The queen looks unconvinced and said "Any prove?"

Fergus nodded and Wes took out the bloody shuriken that smell like dead bear flesh. The queen raise a eyebrow and nodded then said "Well, that was surprising, maybe you should stay for dinner and make yourselves at home now"

Wes nodded and signal his friends to walk around the palace. Wes explore around the palace and he saw a tapestry of a man that look like Fergus, his wife, and a redhead girl who might be their daughter. Wes look at it until he was interrupted by a female voice "That is a picture of the family ten years ago"

Wes look and see the queen then bow his head. Wes speak up "You seem to care for your family"

The queen chuckle and ask "What mother don't care about her children?"

Wes chuckled and said "I don't know but I feel that my parents stop caring about me"

The queen look at Wes and ask "What you mean?"

Wes exhale and said "My parents try to force me into something which I have no desire to do so I left home with my friends"

The queen nodded and said "Maybe they still care for you. You just didn't see it that way"

Wes nodded and said "You might be right about that and may I ask you my name my queen?"

The queen nodded and said "Queen Elinor and may I ask you for your name?"

Wes look and said "Wesley, my friends and I got here two days ago and yesterday I was attack by a a very violent bear"

Elinor nodded and said "Well, it's almost time for dinner just to let you know"

Wes nodded and went to find his friends. When Wes find his friends, they appear to play with three identical triplets and I spoke up to them "Queen Elinor said it's almost time for dinner so I think we should get ready"

The triplets stop playing and ran towards the kitchen table and Nicholas went to Wes and said "It won't be long if we will be discovered by your father of us being here. Have any plans?"

Wes shook his head "I do not, the Empire has controlled most of Europe and all of Asia so it's stupid if we leave here". Nicholas nodded and then we heard "Dinner is ready!"

Wes and his friends went over to the table and sat on one side of the table opposite of the triplets while the King is on one end with a plate full of chicken leg and the queen with letters. The friends except Wes got their plates and grab some food to dig in.

Nicholas look at his best friends and said "Wes, you're not eating?"

Wes look and said "Oh, I am. I was just thinking". Wes grab some food but not as much as his friends and Tyler ask "Anything wrong Wes? You use to eat more than us"

Wes chuckled and said "It's nothing my friend. I wasn't as hungry as I use to". Tyler looks unconvinced but let it go. Fergus begin to tell the triplets the story of him facing the bear and announce to them that Wes who came to the Kingdom two days ago killed it. The triplets look at him and Wes look down as he wish he hasn't told the King Fergus about him killing the bear. The doors were opened and it appears to be a slender and pretty girl, pale skin, round face, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, and blue eyes who appears to be the princess.

Fergus look and said "You're back Merida! Come and grab some food!"

Wes look at the princess and the princess ask "Who are these people?"

The friends introduce themselves and until it got to Wes. Wes introduce himself "My name is Wes and.." he got interrupted by Fergus "He killed Mor'du and him and his friends are joining us for dinner"

Merida looks unconvinced and Wes sigh then pull out the bloody shuriken and Merida gasp and said out of surprise "So it was you that killed him! I'm impressed, even though you're in my house eating food from my father's table"

Wes laugh and Merida sat down then ate some food. Ferfus begin to ask Wes "So, where you from my boy?"

Wes choked on his food and answered "I was born in parts of the Roman-Chinese Empire. I was born to a Roman man and a Chinese Woman"

Fergus nodded and then Merida ask "So you like archery?"

Wes look at her and said "Well, I kinda like it but I'm more of a sword master and I was one of the best hunters back at home"

Merida looks impressed and ask "How about let's see how good you are tomorrow?"

Wes shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, whatever"

Merida was going to say something but Elinor announced "They all accepted!"

Merida look at her mom and ask "Accepted what?"

Elinor look at her triplet sons and said "Boys, you are excused"

The triplets left and then Elinor said "Merida, there is something your father want to discuss with you"

Fergus spit his drink and then look at his wife who nod her head towards Merida. Fergus try to say something but couldn't say it

Elinor spoke up "Every clan have accepted to represent their sons as suitors in your hand"

Merida looks enraged and look at her dad and exclaim "Dad!"

Fergus try to step out of the conversation and Wes left the table and said "I need to be excused"

Elinor look and said "You could stay and what you think of arrange marriage?"

Wes look and said "In my point of view, it's not fair for anyone but if you think it's right then nobody will stop you"

Wes's friend followed him out and Wes tell them to meet him back at the house so everyone of them but Nicholas left. Nicholas ask "This is why we left home, isn't it?"

Wes look at his best friend and said "Yes, I was forced upon an arranged marriage by my father and mother. I didn't want to be forced but they said if I don't choose then they will pick one for me."

Nicholas said "That suck if they have to choose for you"

Wes nodded and said "I'll meet you back at the house"

Nicholas finally left and Wes begin to think until he was interrupted by a angry voice

"UGH! Why does she always try to make me be like her?!" the princess exclaim then she see Wes staring at her

Merida slightly giggled and said "I thought you left"

Wes exhaled and said "I did but I didn't go to my house. Guess the whole arrange marriage idea is not working out for you huh?"

Merida walk towards Wes and said "It didn't and by the way. I love your speech"

Wes look confused and ask "What speech?"

Merida answered "Your speech about arrange marriage when my mom ask you what you think"

Wes shook his head and said "That's not a speech Princess, it's my opinion"

Merida nodded and ask "Want to tell me about yourself stranger?"

Wes nod and said "My name is Wes and I was born in one of the most powerful and richest family in the Roman-Chinese Empire. I think I'm not ready to spit a lot of information out"

Merida getting interested in Wes and ask "How would I get you to spit information out about yourself?"

Wes chuckled and said "I don't think you could and what do you have in mind princess?"

Merida smile and said "Walk with me throughout the castle?"

Wes nodded and begin to walk beside her

During their walk, Merida ask "Have you ever been arranged to marry but it didn't work out for you?"

Wes reply "Yes, that's why I left my home and decide that I will never come back. My parents try to arrange me to marry any girls they picked out but I turn them away. My mother was enraged and she said that she will pick one if I don't pick a girl within a week"

Merida nod her head and said "Sounds like my mom"

Wes chuckled and said "Not really, if you met my mom. I bet there is a 99% of chance that she won't like you"

Merida took it serious then frown at Wes and ask "What you mean that she won't like me?"

Wes answered "I was joking, I don't really know you that well" then he start laughing with a saying "You should seen a look on your face"

Merida's face was bright tomato red in embarrassment and pouted at Wes who is still laughing

Wes stop laughing and see that Merida is not laughing with him but give him a pout. Wes clear his throat and ask "How about you tell me about yourself princess?"

Merida told Wes about herself and Wes begin "Yep, I was right. My mom wouldn't like you at all"

Merida was about say something but Wes begin "She wouldn't like you because you were kinda rebellious, free willed, just not a princess material"

Merida look at Wes with a confusing look and Wes said "Forget what I said.." Wes was interrupted by Merida who ask "Are you a prince or something?"

Wes look at her in a alert way then took a deep breath and said "Will you keep it a secret?"

Merida give him a dirty look then nodded her head as a response

Wes said "Yes, I am Prince Wes Augustus of the Roman-Chinese Empire, Son of Emperor Garrus Augustus of Rome and Empress Janie Augustus of China. They try to force me into marry any girl they picked out for me but I didn't. I was enraged of my mom's response and decide to desert"

Merida speak up "You know that you didn't need to keep that a secret. My dad won't kill you"

Wes sigh and said "You don't understand. It's not about if I will be killed or not, it about me being captured by my father who is currently searching the whole empire for me. He plan to invade this land soon when I go back. I have to be hidden or my father and brothers will come here and capture me and I will have to marry a girl my mother choose for me"

Merida begin to understand and said "How long will you be here?"

Wes sigh and said "I guess forever now since they is no more places to go since my father conquer 95% of Europe, all of Asia, and northern Africa"

"Sounds like a powerful man, are you the heir to the throne?" Merida ask and Wes shook his head as a 'no'

Wes said "My older brother William Augustus is the heir to the throne since he is married, oldest, and his personality is what makes him the heir. He's strong, wise, brave, tough, have great sense of humor, and athletic but yet arrogant" Wes added some humorous tone at the last sentences and this time Merida laugh then she said to him "Is your relationship with your brother bad"

Wes look at her with seriousness and said "Not at all. William and I love each other like brothers should. We train together but he always beat me but he help me with combat. Our relationship is so strong and the relationship to his wife is nothing like ours but he loves her with all his heart. He loves me for who I am and he loves me more than my two other brothers. William was always to overprotective brother who treat us like sisters and he sometime disapproves some of the girls we like"

Merida look at him and said "Sounds like William cares about you and your other brothers"

Wes nodded and said "He does and I believe that he will do anything to bring me back"

Merida smiled and said "He probably does, you interest me Wes and I have something to give you"

Wes raise an eyebrow and ask "What is it that you could give me"

Merida grinned and pressed her lips onto Wes's. Wes was shocked and show no resistance or submission to the kiss. Merida didn't leave his lips and kiss harder and due to her surprise, Wes finally kissed back and it was aggressive compare to Merida's rough kiss.

Merida broke off the kiss for air and look at Wes with loving eyes. Merida left and said "Goodnight Wes"

Wes reply "Goodnight" then went back to his house which everyone is asleep except Nicolas with a smile on his face

Wes look at Nicholas with a confused face and said "What? Don't give me that funny look"

Nicholas spoke up "Looks like the great Prince Wes Augustus has fall for the Princess of DunBroch at first sight"

Wes spoke "She kissed me and we got to know each other"

Nicholas smile became big and said "You kissed back. You look confused when she kissed you until she begin to kiss you roughly" Nicholas laughed and Wes's face was bright red and said "You spied on us didn't you?"

Nicholas nodded and said "You spied on me and my girlfriend before so I'm just returning the favor. I wish I could see my girlfriend again."

Wes nodded and said "You could go back if you want old friend. I won't be mad if anyone of you leave"

Nicholas wave it off "That's fine, protecting you is my duty for now since you are my best friend for 15 years"

Wes smile and said "Love to hear that from a friend. I'm going to sleep and I'm planning to do the games tomorrow where the lords will try to represent their son as suitors"

Nicholas nodded and said sarcastically "You got to win the games or you lose your lady to some lord's son"

Wes chuckled and said "I won't" then went to sleep

* * *

**Ages:**

**The Roman-Chinese Empire:**

Emperor Garrus Augustus: 43

Empress Janie Augustus: 40

Prince William: 20

Prince Wes: 18

Prince Damien: 17

Prince Russel: 16

General Matt Chin: 20

General Nicholas Franco: 19

General Tyler Paolo: 19

General Kyle Anthony: 19

Captain Nick Son: 16

Captain Mike Franco: 16

**DunBroch:**

King Fergus: 40

Queen Elinor: 35

Princess Merida: 18

The triplets: 6

The suitors: 18

**A/N: I forgot to say that the Princes have black hair. All Asians have black hair and All Romans are blonde, browned hair, or blacked hair. ****The region of the Roman-Chinese Empire is Catholic while the DunBroch is paganism**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Today is day of the suitors of three clans will come for Merida's hand in marriage. Wes wakes up and put on his armor and a robe around it on and went to Nicholas and said "Nicholas, I want you and your brother to accompany me to the palace and tell the others to meet us at the games"

Nicholas smile and said "Will do, my prince." then Nicholas left to tell the others and Mike with his Roman armor came to Wes and said "So, I heard you and the princess were in love at first sight"

Wes shrugs his shoulders and said "Sure, whatever! If that what your brother told you then that's fine. I won't deny it nor would I confess it"

Mike nod his head and Wes speak up "You might want to put a robe around your armor"

Mike nodded his head then Nicholas came with his armor with robe around it and said "I think we're ready now Prince Wes"

Wes nodded and said "Let's go"

Wes is being accompanied by Nicholas and Mike to the palace. Wes was stopped by the guards who demand him to tell them their identity

Wes answer "We were called to the palace by the King"

The guard let them in and Wes went to up to King Fergus who look at Wes and his friends confusingly since they were not the suitors King Fergus expected. Wes bow down and said "I think you want to announced about who kill the violent bear you so feared of"

King Fergus nodded and relax on his throne. Wes order Nicholas and Mike to stay put while Wes go wonder around the castle which result Mike and Nicholas to joke about Wes and Merida together without the King hearing what they're saying.

Wes went upstairs and see that Queen Elinor exit a room then headed downstairs without noticing Wes. Wes look in the room to see Merida with phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress, gold trimmings and beadings, floor-length skirt, and taupe boots look hopeless and gasp when she see Wes covered with a robe. Merida ask "Who are you?"

Wes chuckled then remove the robe that was covering his armor and face then said "It's Wes, I just want to see you"

Merida walk to Wes and press her lips onto his and said "I don't want to do this. I don't know any of the suitors that are coming here"

Wes smiled and said "You look beautiful and dress looks tight" Wes laugh which result Merida playfully slapped him across the face then said "Don't change the subject pretty boy"

Wes shrugs and shoved his lips onto hers then Merida pull back and said "I got to go down. I can't leave my mother waiting"

Wes nodded and Merida went down then Mike and Nicholas appear in the room with smiles and Wes look at them and said "You spied on me again didn't you?"

Nicholas nodded and Wes sigh then put his robe on around his armor and hear the music playing and men chanting which means the Ceremony has begun. Wes and his two friends went down and see three lords ready to present their sons.

The first one was tall and athletic build with long wavy brown hair. He show off his sword fighting skill and try to impress Merida by flex his pecs which Merida looks disgusted. Nicholas whisper "He may have skill but you could take him in strength wise and I doubt his sword skills is a match for yours"

Wes nodded and see the second one who is tall and stout man with blonde hair and stubble. He looks shy but he has great strength when he broke a wood. Mike whisper to Wes "Strength might win that contest but will he catch a person?". Wes snickered with Nicholas and Mike while they are standing on top where nobody could see them. Merida looks at the second one with no interest.

The third one is huge, strong, tall, and wide with bulging muscles. Wes look at it and said to himself "Looks like I have a competition". Merida and her parents look amazed until the third suitor was actually pretty lanky and look weak and lost in the head. Merida lost interest and the father was talking about how it defeated the Roman fleet which Wes know that Rome didn't attack this island so Wes shouted "That's a lie!"

The father of the lanky suitor look at Wes and two of his friends and ask "Who are you? Which one of you said that?" sounds like a demand

Wes raised his hand and said "I did! The Romans haven't attack anyone for 25 years and you said that boy of yours defeated the whole fleet of Roman ships? The Roman Empire was destroyed by Germans years ago but was reborn when the Chinese emperor give his daughter to the son of Emperor of the fallen Roman Empire when China conquer all of Asia. After that, the Chinese help the Romans to take Rome back and form a new empire call the Roman-Chinese Empire. If that boy have defeated the whole fleet, the empire will sent more ships to attack!"

The father demanded "Who do you think you are!? Telling me history"

King Fergus answered "He is the man who killed Mor'du three days ago. He kept our kingdom safe now"

The father looks unconvinced until Wes pulled out the still bloody shuriken in front of the three clans who gasp in surprise.

Queen Elinor sigh and announced the rules of the game to win Merida's hand. Merida chose archery and then the whole clan begin to go to the Highland Games.

Wes and his two friends met up with the others at the games and they start playing and having fun. The horns blown and King Fergus and Queen Elinor signal them to begin. Merida sat at her seat smirking because she hid a bow and arrow under her seat. Wes and his friends came and watch.

The first one miss a long shot which got Wes cracking up. The second one is mediocre in Wes's standards but the third one got lucky with a bullseye when King Fergus got impatient.

Wes smirked and was about to step in but apparently Merida step in with a bow and arrow saying she will shot for her own hand. The crowd gasp and the queen was shocked of her response. Merida start shooting arrows and hit bullseyes on two of them. When she got to the third target, the queen try to get her to stop and forbid her to shoot another bullseye. Merida didn't listen and the arrow she shot broke the arrow that the suitor shot in half and broke through the target practice. The queen was mad and Merida went face to face with her. Wes clapped and due to the queen surprise is that Wes was clapping and Wes said "That was entertaining! Do you still want to see how good am I in archery still princess?"

Merida nodded and Wes got his bow and arrow with new target practices. Wes shouted "Who wants to see two arrows at the time?"

The crowd cheered and Merida look at him with disbelief and Wes pull two arrows and shot them at the same time. He got a bullseye in everyone's surprise and Wes shouted "Three Arrows?"

The crowd cheered and Wes shot three arrows that also hit a bullseye. King Fergus looks impressed and Queen Elinor look in surprise and start to think about Wes as one of the suitors. Merida looks impressed and clapped with the whole crowd. Wes shouted "Four Arrows?"

The crowd cheered and Nicholas stop Wes and said "Wes, we got a problem!". Nicholas pointed to the skies and there was a dragon flying towards them far away let out a loud roar. Wes look closely and the dragon was covered in armor, samurai armor. Wes's eyes widen and said "Russel"

Nicholas look at him and ask "How can you tell if that's Russel?"

Wes answered "Samurai armor around it. Russel is shape shifter"

Nicholas nodded and Wes order his friends "Get your weapons and prepare to battle my friends"

Wes and his friends uncover their armor and got their weapons ready except Wes who just uncover his armor. The crowd gasp and realized that the friends look Roman or Chinese.

The dragon was close and breath fire around and Wes begin to speak in ancient language "**Mighty Thunder, Mighty Wind of the Earth! Heed my command and embrace me! Strike my enemy with the shock of the lightning and the blades of the wind!**"

Wes unleash a powerful magic of wind with thunder against the dragon. The magic hits and the dragon landed on the ground in front of Wes and his friends. The dragon got up and roared at Wes.

Wes got his katana ready and the dragon change begin to change to his human form. The dragon turn into a man with a samurai armor and Wes speak up "I knew you're here to capture me and take me to father or are you here to weaken this castle so it will be too easy to take over, Russel Augustus my brother"

Merida gasp of what she heard. The dragon who transformed into a man is Wes's brother and a prince.

Russel answer Wes "I am here to do both. I knew you were here the whole time since father couldn't find you anywhere throughout the empire."

Wes said "So, it's father who sent you. I didn't think you have the guts to fight your own big brother"

Russel reply "Unlike you, I am loyal to father and if it's death you wish then death you should have as well as your friends". Russel got his two knives ready to battle as Wes shot 5 shurikens at Russel which Russel blocked him with his knives and charge at Wes with various attacks.

Wes kept blocking and Merida try to shoot an arrow but was stopped by Nicholas. Nicholas said "No, let them fight. Wes will not lose this fight since he is the second best of all the emperor's sons."

Merida looks scared and Wes swung his sword down at Russel but was block by his two knives then Russel was overpowered and thrown to the ground by the impact. Wes kicked both of the knives off his hands and was going to strike Russel with a finishing blow.

Russel said "Do it brother! Then you will be limit to two brothers and you will lose all father's favor"

Wes struggled and let it go then said "Leave Russel! I don't want to kill you because you're my brother and I love you. I'm sorry that I left home and you felt I abandon you. I didn't do this to abandon you brother, I just want to live my life and please don't make me kill you because of your pride. Think about your life!"

Russel begin to tear up and got up then said "I do, so that's why William has warned me about fighting you. He was right, you could have kill me in a matter of seconds but you're still a traitor to the royal family of the empire. Father have told me that you have a week to decide whatever you come back and you will be forgiven or you stay and watch us take this land over with your own eyes. William is here with 500 thousand men and he will lead the attack a week from now. Good bye brother"

Wes teared up as Russel turned into a dragon and left. Wes faced the crowd and Wes could see fear and sadness in their eyes. Wes went to King Fergus and said "King Fergus, I am sorry"

Fergus look confused and ask "For what? Why you apologizing my boy?"

Wes sob up and said "My father have sent an invasion force to capture this land"

Fergus's eyes widen and ask "Who's your father?"

Wes look at him with fear and said "Emperor Garrus Augustus of the Roman-Chinese empire. I am Wes Augustus, second born to Garrus Augustus and prince of the Roman-Chinese Empire"

Fergus took a deep breath and Merida hugged Wes and sob "I'm glad you're safe"

Wes hugged back and Nicholas ask "Prince Wes, what is the plan now since we been discovered?"

Wes dried his tears and said "There's no plan, we might as well wait for my brothers to attack. If we leave, this castle will be destroyed even if we go back home"

Wes look at Merida who is still in tears and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss surprised everyone including the King and Queen but not Wes's friends.

Merida look at her father and said "The suitor I choose is Prince Wes Augustus of the Roman-Chinese Empire"

Fergus sigh and said "Alright, if this is the man you choose to marry then I'll accept as long as it's ok with your mother"

Merida look at her mother and due to Merida's surprised was the queen was smiling. Queen Elinor spoke up "Of course, I accept. Finally you decide to get married Merida"

Merida grinned and Wes stood up. Suitors and their fathers the lords were disappointed and the crowd cheered. Wes made the announcement "People of DunBroch! I have some bad news! There is a army of 500 thousand troops and they are going to be here in a week from now. This kingdom needs more men because this army we will face are brutal and they will take no prisoners, show no mercy to anyone and not even me anymore, they will kill everyone in sight!"

The people start to panic and King Fergus order the three lord to go back to their lands and gather all the men they could muster to defend DunBroch then look at Wes and ask "So, what means you leave home my new son in law?"

Wes replied "My mother and father have try to arrange me to marry any girl they choose and I turn them away. It enrage my parents and my mother threatened me if I don't choose then she will pick for me and I decide to desert to a land they wouldn't dare try to search. I thought I would be kept hidden for a long time but I was wrong and somehow my brothers found me, they are camping with 500 thousand men right now waiting for my decision to come back or have me watch this castle to be burn down"

Fergus nod his head and Wes bowed. Nicholas tap on his best friend's shoulder and said "We need to talk about this my Prince"

Wes nodded and ask his future father in law if he could be excused which was accepted then follow Nicholas to the house with all of his friends. Wes took a deep breath and said "What do you guys want to discuss?"

Tyler spoke up "Discuss if you think a marriage between you and the princess now will cease off the attack your brother will sent. I mean he's probably going to accept her even you never loved someone before"

Wes shook his head and said "No, William is too loyal to disobey my father, even if it's about his brother's love life"

Nick speak up "How about have the wedding around the Roman-Chinese Empire or now to let your father and mother that you are married"

The friends discuss it with each other and agreeing. Wes raise an eyebrow and said "So, you want me to get married now and I probably know my mother will hate her because of her personalty? Get real Nick"

Nicholas speak up "Well, I think it's better to try. Maybe it will call off the attack your brother will throw"

Wes begin to think about it 'There are two result of that. One will be William will call off the attack and convince father to let me be or William will disapprove her and kill her then take me back to the palace where I will be force to marry one of mom's chosen maidens and my friends will be killed'

Wes sigh and said "Alright, I'll plan to marry her tomorrow"

The friends nodded and Wes went to the palace and ask his future father in law "Do I have your permission to marry Merida tomorrow in the afternoon since I think it might call off the attack my brother will throw at us"

Fergus nodded and shout "Merida! Come down!"

Merida came down and Wes walked up to her and bent down to one knee then propose with a ring made of gold and diamond in the center "Princess Merida, will you marry me tomorrow in the afternoon?"

Merida blush and said "Of course, I'll marry you. I wanted to marry you ever since yesterday and I kissed you and if I met you sooner then maybe I would have married you earlier"

Wes put the ring on her index finger and chuckled then said sarcastically "Don't wear anything tight tomorrow. I want my future wife to be as comfortable as possible tomorrow unlike the games today"

Merida chuckled and press her lips onto his and Fergus was watching them dreamily and shout "Elinor, come down!"

Wes pull back and see his future mother in law coming and ask "What's going on?"

Merida answered "I'm getting married tomorrow afternoon!"

Elinor gasp out of surprised and said "Finally. Hopefully you two will grand me grandchildren"

Wes chuckled and Merida whose face is now bright red exclaimed "MOM!"

Elinor chuckled and Fergus joined in "You two should get started right now because we're not getting younger"

Fergus start laughing like a mad man and Merida led Wes to her bedroom. Merida speak up "Sorry about that, my parents wanted me to get married so bad and mmm!?" Wes interrupted her with a kiss and pull back "Just shut up princess"

Merida push Wes back a little and said "I think we should wait until after our wedding"

Wes sigh and left the room and head to the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wes is in his blue tunic is at his wedding with Princess Merida who is wearing a wedding dress. The temple priest have ask Merida if she is willing to take Wes as her husband and she said she does. The priest turn to Wes and ask if he's willing to take Merida as his wife. Wes was going to answer yes but he was interrupted with a lightning between them.

People start to panic then King Fergus and Queen Elinor look and see the same dragon that is one of Wes's brothers appeared again. Wes took his Katana out and Russel landed with two more people on it's backs. All of Wes's friends were at in front of Wes to defend him. The two people that one of them has a full steel Roman armor and wielding a Katana and the other is with a full Samurai armor and wielding a Roman long sword and Roman long shield.

Wes gasp and speak up "My brother William, what brings you here to my wedding?". The man with a full steel Roman armor speak up "What brings me here is to take you back to the palace where you live. The girl I heard you're marrying is not a girl I approve of, Wes. Come back to the palace with your friends and I promise that all your sins will be forgiven"

Wes shook his head and said "William, why don't you approve me marrying Princess Merida? I will not go back to the palace or I will have to marry a random girl mother picked out. I won't go back"

William close his eyes and said "Well, that's too bad because I will conquer this land soon and you'll be dead if you don't come back"

Wes was going to charge at him but Merida jump in "So, you're the famous William Augustus that Wes was talking about. Why are you trying to force Wes out of his own wedding? Don't you love and care for your brother?"

William said "Of course I love and care for my brother, but I will not allow Wes to marry an enemy we are at war"

Wes raise his voice "How about peace between the two kingdoms? You're ruining my wedding"

William reply "Peace is not that simple and I don't care if I'm ruining your wedding or not because you're coming back before I besiege this castle" William turn his back and begin to walk towards Russel

Wes reply to his brother's statement or command "No!"

William stop in his tracks and turn back to Wes and said "What?"

Wes begin to tear up "I'm not going with you brother, I'm sorry if you don't like my future wife but I'm marrying her now" Wes turn and shoved his lips onto Merida who moaned and William glare at them and said "So be it brother. Death will be upon you and father has entrust you with one of the swords"

William threw him a sheath and a sword inside. Wes unsheathed the sword and it appears a large crystalline/ice structure vaguely resembling a sword. Wes realized that it's the holy sword called Soul Calibur which means William might have Soul Edge.

William look at Damien and order "Let's go"

Nicholas shout to William and ask "Why are you so hostile towards Wes now William? Isn't he your favorite brother? You act like you don't care for him anymore"

William ignored and got on Russel then Russel flew up into the sky. The priest announced "I present to you husband and wife"

Wes pulled back and Merida gasping for air. The crowd clap and Merida pull her new husband to another kiss and the crowd cheer loader and clap harder. King Fergus and Queen Elinor both sigh dreamily for their daughter just got married while the triplet went and pull a water prank on Wes and Merida while they were making out.

Both Wes and Merida got wet and Merida pulled back and scold her brother "BOYS"

The triplets were laughing and Wes was chuckling due to Merida's surprise and Wes grab the triplets who are now struggling to get out of his grip but was given to his new father and mother in law resulting the triplets to pout.

Wes walk back to Merida who was giggling. Wes pick her up bridal style and decide to take her to her bedroom.

* * *

**Warning: lemon scene**

**Warning: lemon scene**

**Warning: lemon scene**

**Warning: lemon scene**

* * *

Merida still giggling was drop to her bed then she pulled Wes on top of her. Wes begin to kissing her aggressively then put a hand behind her back lift her up, forcing her to sit up while his other hand help take off her wedding dress. He slid the dress off and she is now with a vest. Merida look embarrassed at first until Wes slid the vest and the bra off her as well as Merida slid the skirt off herself. Wes tracing his eyes on her body and admire her petite figure. Merida push him slightly away and cover herself by crossing her arms over her chest which Wes could tell that she is nervous.

Wes grab her arms and remove them from his view then kiss her right breast. Merida stuttered as each kisses that she receives are giving her goosebumps. Wes took her perky nipple on her right breat into his mouth. Merida start to with pressure and arch her back as her face is turning deep shade of red. Wes reach his other hand to Merida's left breast and give it a squeeze which result Merida squeaked in surprise. Wes begin to lick around the right nipple then move to the left, making his newly married wife to moan louder. Wes begin to suck it resulting Merida breathing heavily for air. He going back to the right nipple by something stopped him.

Merida try to tug his tunic off before Wes could do anything. Wes chuckled and take everything off including his underwear which he threw it on the floor, rolling his eyes, he reveals to have a good 6 inch. "Happy? We're the same except you still have undies on". Merida smiled and took her undies off and throw to the floor then start kissing him then Wes pin her down onto the bed then begin trailing his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. Merida parted her lips slightly, allowing him to enter as Wes forced his tongue in and taste her mouth. He sneak his hand down towards her inner thigh, she yelped out of surprise as his hand is now rubbing her warm and wet core. Merida's cheeks reddened as Wes begin to move his fingers in and out of her . Merida moaned and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him for a rough aggressive kiss with nipping and tongue fighting. Wes pull his fingers out of her and got on top of her and pulled back.

Wes begin "This might hurt a bit". Merida look scared and nodded. Wes begin to push into her then stop when he finds her maidenhood. He moved back a little as he's watching Merida being frightened at the part that it might hurt. She glace up at Wes with a fear in her eyes and Wes give a hard thrust, breaking her barrier and cause her to cry out in pain as tears begin to shed from her eyes.

Wes look at her with worry and ask "Are you ok?"

Merida nodded and whimper "I'm fine, please don't stop"

Wes begin to pull out and thrust in slow motion. He begin to develop a rhythm and Merida begin to keep up with him. They slowly building up speed til Merida couldn't keep up with Wes because her body was on the edge but Wes didn't slow down which resulting her breath came in pants and moans as Wes kept hitting her spot over and over as if he was angling himself just to hit her there for her, he himself is falling apart as he's trying to hold on to his release but her walls are tight around him and they're telling him that she is close where it start pulling him to the edge and he was about to fall over when she screamed his name and wrap her arms around him, digging her nails into him.

Merida's naked body arched up while her walls wrapping tightly around him, making it impossible to move and pushing him over the edge as he came in with great force. Merida look at Wes with loving eyes but Wes look worried. Merida ask her husband "Wes, what's wrong?"

Wes exhaled "It's about William. I'm wondering why would he not not like us being together. Why would he give me Soul Calibur, one of the most powerful sword? Will he kill everyone in this castle including his own brother?"

Merida frowned and reply "Don't worry about it. Since he give you one of the most powerful sword in the world, wouldn't that make you more powerful than him?"

Wes shook his head and said "No, he wouldn't have give me Soul Calibur unless.."

Merida look at him and ask "Unless what?"

Wes reply "Unless my father entrusted him with another powerful sword called Soul Edge which has power to rival with Soul Calibur."

Merida let out a sigh and flip both of them over then lean towards him and said "Don't worry about it"

Wes reply "I am worrying about it, Merida. You seen him how he looks at you. He looks like he will kill you and I would die protecting you by his wrath and edge of his sword. I don't know if I could beat him or I don't know if I will be alive trying to protect the one I love"

Merida slapped him and scolded at Wes "Stop worrying! The reason you couldn't beat him was because you never have confidence in yourself to face him. He may be scary and powerful but you have a chance to beat him. Even if you die protecting me then I will die with you. That's how much I love you and nothing will ever separate us from being together which we just accomplished"

Wes exhaled and caress his wife's cheek then Merida pressed her lips onto his and whisper into his ears "I'm ready for round two" then she begin to kiss him as well as she begin showing her abruptness behavior and dominance towards him. This time, it was her on top and she hold his powerful strong arms down onto the bed while she begin to move down to Wes's neck and start nipping and sucking his neck, earned a groan from Wes then let go of his arms and work her hand to his groin and start rubbing his erection. Wes doesn't seemed to be affected by her actions so she make her way down to his member and took it to her mouth, sucking it hardly and rough. He groan as she begin to suck harder and more aggressive.

She begin to take in as much as him as she could then use her hand to rub the rest then jerk his member with her hand to test his reaction. Wes moaned loudly. Merida smirked as Wes is enjoying what she is doing to him and Merida move up and lick around his neck, nipping and sucking the his skin, beginning to give him a hickey.

Wes smack his hand to her ass. The smack result Merida to jump up a little at the feeling but it didn't stop Merida from what she doing. Wes flip her over as Wes is now on top. Merida was disappointed as her fun is now over and Wes smash his lips onto hers, beginning to attack her lips with his. Merida moaned in his mouth as she is currently losing the battle for dominance as Wes slip his tongue in forcefully and begin to dance with her tongue roughly. Merida begin moaning louder than before and start panting as Wes is now becoming aggressive in their love making. Wes broke off the tongue fight and start nipping and sucking her neck. Merida yelped with surprise as Wes's nip is more rough and aggressive compare to hers which is gentle and delicate while his was rough and intense with passion.

Merida wrap her arms tight onto Wes and Wes begin to thrust his member into her with powerful force and rapid speed. Merida start panting loader and she dig her nails into his skin sharply, breaking his skin to result of him bleed a bit and Wes doesn't care as he is focus on his love making with his wife. Wes move from her neck to her face, beginning to kiss her lips, cheeks, and collarbone while he is still thrusting into her. Merida is not sure how long she could take it as she moan louder and hold onto her bed post with a strong grip. Wes is starting tire and slow down his thrusting then start panting and drop onto his elbows then give Merida a passionate kiss.

Wes got off Merida and lay down next to Merida who is still panting and trying to regain her breath. Merida speak up "Wow, that was amazing".

Wes reply "Yes it was. I'm not sure if I could go for another round. By the way, you're the amazing one"

Merida giggled and said "You did most of the work though. I mostly have to lay back and have you destroy me on my bed which I have less fun"

Wes said "You want to go for another round? This time you're on top"

Merida yawned and said "Sure and this time, no more flipping me over"

Wes nodded in agreement and Merida begin to make her move and got on top of Wes. Merida pushed her lips onto Wes's with full of passion except it's not as aggressive as her last one due to the fact Wes dominate her on round two. Wes just laid back onto the bed, letting Merida do what she wants to do with him. Merida move her hand down to his member and rub it slow motion resulting Wes to groan lightly. Merida never stop kissing him and Wes placed his hands onto her ass resulting Merida to yelp with surprise. Wes starting gripping it and Merida start licking his lips and Merida tired out.

Merida rolled off of Wes and Wes wrap his arm around her and ask "Is that all you got for this round?"

Merida reply "Yeah, you took too much of my energy at round two"

Wes grinned and give her a peck on the lips. 10 minutes later, Wes laid back and drifted to sleep as Merida wrap her arms onto his torso and place her head onto his chest. What Wes and Merida didn't realized that, a crystallized armor and helmet appeared in the room, not known who give it to him but it might help protect him from Soul Edge.

* * *

While at the Roman-Chinese camp, William order the army's blacksmith/general name Anthony Franco who is the eldest brother of Nicholas and Mike Franco and son of the Roman Marshal of the empire to improve the defenses of the Azure armor that was gifted to him as well as the Prayer Helm which will hide his face but his eyes and have a giant spike on top of the helmet.

William held out Soul Edge and pointed at DunBrouch Castle and mutter "Five more days, that castle will be in ruins by my hand and the edge of this sword I wield. I will capture the traitors and execute Wes for his betrayal.". A voice interrupt him from his gaze "You will fight Wes but you will not kill him or any of the traitors who deserted us"

William turn around to see a man with full golden armor and helmet. William's eyes widen and see that the man who is in front of him now is Garrus Augustus, emperor of Rome and ruler of the Roman-Chinese Empire. William bow down to his father and Garrus said "Fergus has deceive me for the last time and he now plan to turn my son against me"

William nodded and said "Father, he succeeded by giving his daughter's hand in marriage to Wes". Garrus sigh and said "So, Wes is now married and the girl is not a girl I wish for him to marry"

William nodded and ask "How is mother?"

Garrus look at William and said "She is here and fine. She's here for Wes"

* * *

**Sound like Soul Calibur right? My apologies if you don't really like if I add Soul Calibur and Soul Edge in this fanfic but in this story, you know Wes Augustus who wield Soul Calibur is the protagonist and the antagonist is maybe Garrus Augustus who wield a Soul Destiny(suppose to be Broken Destiny) which is a combination of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge or the antagonist is most likely William Augustus who wields Soul Edge and wears a armor which looks like Nightmare from Soul Calibur game series except the red eyes and crazy arm.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A day later after Wes and Merida's love making, they are still asleep naked with blanket covering over their bodies and their skin are touching each other. There was a knock on the door which woke Wes up. Wes see a crystallized armor and wonder who give it to him. He shrugs and put his clothes back on and put his new armor and helmet on. Wes open the door and see Nicholas outside. Nicholas begin "Wes, we recieve message that your father and mother have arrived at the Roman-Chinese camp and they demand a meeting with King Fergus".

Wes's eyes widen and Merida woke up and see Wes and Nicholas talking. Merida shriek and cover herself then Nicholas held his hands up and close the door. Wes look at Merida who is now in embarrassment and sat on the bed. Merida see that Wes is worry and ask "What's wrong?"

Wes reply "My father and mother will be here and they demand an audience with your father". Merida don't know why Wes is worried and put her clothes on. After Merida put her clothes on, Wes went out to the door and see Nicholas and order "Nicholas, I have one last order for you"

Nicholas is ready to listen and Wes begin "I want you, your brother, Ty, Kyle, and Nick to leave this castle before this castle get besiege by William"

Nicholas feel sad of hearing his best friend ordering him to do that and Wes could see the sadness in Nicholas eyes and said "The reason was that I put you all into this situation and I will not have you all die because of me. You have a pretty lady waiting for you back in Rome and you probably don't want to keep her waiting. Please, you don't deserve to die by your own family or mine. I'm sorry for putting you up into this situation where this castle will be besiege soon and I decide to pay you back by sending you back to Cassidy."

Nicholas nodded and hug his best friend then said "Alright, I'll do this for you my Prince but if you remain victorious, promise to visit. Don't be a stranger"

Wes nodded and hug Nicholas back then Merida was watching them from the door with a little jealousy. Wes saw Merida and broke the hug then look at Nicholas "Remember my last order, you and the others don't deserved death which I almost put you all in"

Nicholas nodded and went to the others then Merida look at Wes "What was that all about?"

Wes reply "I give him my last order to leave here with the others that came with me. I don't want them to die because of my stubbornness to desert the empire"

Merida sigh and Wes led her downstairs. Wes see his friends in front of him at the throne room with the lords of the three clans on the side and then Wes was approached by Ty and Ty put his hand onto Wes's shoulder and said "It's been a great time following you my Prince"

Wes nodded and reply "You are one of the best marksman I ever rivaled with. I know you always give me a hard time beating you in a archery contest."

Ty nodded then Kyle went to Wes and said "Protecting you was my duty but following that last order makes me realized that you care about us. I would have follow you to the end"

Wes said to him "I thank you for your company. I don't want to be blamed by your wife for your death so I have to sent you all away"

Kyle nodded with a happy face then Nick Son came and said "May God protect you my prince"

Wes nodded and said "May God protect you all too. Tell your wife that I saved you from possible death"

Nick nodded then Mike went up to Wes and said "It was fun to tease you most of time and great honor protect you"

Wes begin "I feel you. You're the son of the Roman marshal and like a brother to me like Nicholas is like a brother to me. One day, I know you're be another general like your brothers. Make us proud"

Mike nodded and the friends back off and Wes is now in tears with Merida being wrap by his arm. Wes nodded and signal them that they could leave if they want. His friends nodded and left the throne room and got on their horse and head to the docks to sail home.

Wes look at his father and mother in law who look at him with worry and Wes said "I'm sorry for putting you all into this situation, because of me everyone in this castle will die and I try to fixed this by marrying Merida and now, my father and mother are here which I can't imagine to see their reaction"

Fergus speak up "It's not your fault". Wes look at him and ask "What you mean?". Fergus try to think of words until the messenger slam the door open and shout "The Emperor and Empress of Rome now demands an audience now"

Fergus signal the messenger to let them in. The man with a full golden armor and helmet who is the emperor with a beautiful Chinese woman wearing a golden traditional dress from China who is the empress and have caught the lords attention. The man is accompanied with three men, Wes recognized Russel and Damien but the other one who is wearing a heavy azure armor and helmet which cover his face but his eyes. They are also accompanied by some soldiers.

Garrus look at Wes then at Fergus and said "You think it's wise to deceive me now Bear King?"

Fergus reply "I didn't do anything against you or the empire"

Garrus look at him and said "You did do something against us 22 years ago which has made me wanted to kill you"

Fergus couldn't argue but Wes look at Fergus and ask "King Fergus, what is my father talking about?"

Garrus look at Wes and said "I should have told you this but how would you react that your father in law was my enemy from the moment I met him"

Wes look and ask "What you mean father?"

Garrus reply "This man who you called your father in law is responsible for leading the Germans and other barbarian tribes to burn down Rome and he is the one who killed your grandfather in front of me before I escape to China"

Fergus exhaled and Wes look at Fergus with disbelief and Garrus shouted to Fergus "You have nothing to say about that?! My family and some soldiers from Rome are standing before you and you have nothing to say to us! You dishonorable coward and hypocrite! Deceiving us by turning my second born son against me and the empire! Asking for mercy and we both sign the nonaggression pact and you start scheming behind my back!"

Elinor gasp of Garrus shouting at her husband as Merida is shaken with fear. Wes shaken with disbelief and ask his father in law "Is all this true?".

Fergus exhaled and confessed "It's all true. I knew you were the second born to Garrus Augustus so I invited you and your friends to the dinner table and plan to get you to join us so we have a chance against the Roman-Chinese empire. I did lead the Germans to raze Rome to the ground and killed your grandfather in front of your father. Your father came back a year later and recaptured Rome just to find me but I escape to my kingdom before he came with a powerful force from China. We both sign the pact then I start planning to attack the empire again but now I have no desire to do that again"

Wes's eyes widened and look down with tears and Merida walk to her room. Garrus see his son being sad and Wes followed his wife to her bedroom. Garrus glare at them and back at Fergus "I swear Bear King, I don't know how you got my son to marry your daughter which I would never approve nor will my wife approve the marriage."

Wes came out with Merida and shouted "I married her because I love her!". Wes pull out Soul Calibur which is surrounded with ice and pointed at Garrus then William stepped in and pulled out Soul Edge which is now covered in fiery aura then pointed at Wes.

Wes look at William and said "So, it's true, you do hold the powerful sword Soul Edge"

William growled in his helmet and Garrus begin "Wes, why her? Why the barbarian princess? You could have married a girl within our empire and you chose a girl who is the daughter of my enemy!"

Wes reply "The girls I see in the empire don't interest me and I don't know why you are mad about our marriage. Why? Is it because you don't want any of your sons to mix blood with any women that came from enemy territory!?"

Garrus was shocked at his son's response as Janie glared at Merida which resulting Merida to shaken but Wes held her tightly. Garrus nod his head and said "Looks like there's no way to bring you back. Where are the others?"

Wes reply "I sent them back home, I think they deserved to live than die for my stubbornness to desert!"

Garrus said "Very well, I will spare them and forgive them for following your stupidity. Your stubbornness and stupidity have brought a war which this nation couldn't possibly win! I have the most powerful sword compare to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge combined but I'm not planning to attack this castle. I entrust the attack to your older brother William."

Wes growled and Fergus shout "Get OUT!"

Garrus look at Fergus and said "I'm planning to. Good bye!"

Garrus and Janie left with their sons and soldier but William look at Wes and said "Don't expect mercy this time brother! I should have killed you at your wedding when I had the chance! I loved you and cared for you and I guess this is how you repaid me and the family". William growl at him then give Soul Edge a swing. The swing have unleashed a wave of fire towards Wes then William left. Wes swing Soul Calibur and it unleashed a blizzard to stop the wave of fire that William unleashed.

Wes sheath Soul Calibur and let Merida go as he begin to walk out of the throne room. Merida look at Wes with worry and followed him. Merida was stop by Fergus who hold her shoulders "Merida, leave him be"

Merida disobey and ran out to find Wes and Fergus ran after Merida. Merida found Wes in the forest with his knees down and listen to what he was doing. To her surprise, Wes is crying and begin to said "Father was right. I was too stupid and I have brought shame to both sides. Shame to my father, mother, my brothers, my friends, the empire, and this clan including the one I love. I wish father could just let go of his contempt and accept the fact I married his enemy's daughter." Wes is now down on his knees and put his hands together and prayed.

Fergus found Merida and see Wes who is on his knees praying. They could hear every word Wes said in his prayer. Wes prayed about having his father and mother to accept Merida as a daughter in law and make peace with the land. Wes also pray for his later battle against William and have Merida and her family to be safe from William's wrath and power of Soul Edge. Fergus decide to leave Merida alone and went back to his throne room while Merida still watching him, filled with happiness that her husband had prayed for their safety.

Wes stood and turn to see Merida who just witness his whole prayer. Wes and Merida walk towards each other and look at each other lovingly and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

At the seas, Nicholas is leading the group of friends back to the port of France. Nicholas was approached by his two best friends, Ty and Kyle and discuss with them what they will do in life since now they are apart from Wes, their best friend since childhood. Nicholas said that he will go back to his girlfriend Cassidy and plan to marry her. Ty said that he will train his younger cousin in archery and maybe find a girl for himself as for Kyle said that he will breed horses and sell some.

The friends finish discussing and the three friends look down with guilt about following the last order Wes have given them. They wished that Wes will never order them to leave but Wes demand them to leave for a reason and the reason was to protect them from death.

* * *

At the Roman-Chinese camp, Garrus has order Damien to go to Carthage to conquer all of Africa while William will lead the attack on DunBrouch. Garrus will take Janie and Russel back to Rome as well Garrus is taking Anthony Franco with him. When they left, William is starting to plan out the attack and is accompanied by Richard Franco, Matt Chin, Stephon Choi, and Roman Captain Keith Romeo. William will attack in four days and he has plan to sent a surprise for the DunBrouch clans by sending in the 12 Kisho Ninjas and 24 Roman Arcanis a day before the battle. The plan was to sabotage the gate and make the battle easy for William and the army.

* * *

Wes is starting to plan for the defenses for DunBrouch and have them built catapults on the wall and ballistas. He plan to have the men to pour oil on the field a night before the battle. Planning to have the army that William will be leading to panic in fear. The castle is garrisoned with 375 thousand soldiers and Wes is going to try to limit the casualties on his side.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The morning of the battle, Wes and Merida woke up and hear the alarm bell. Wes quickly put on his armor and grab Soul Calibur and went to see if the Roman-Chinese army are here. What's going to be bad about the battle was the gates was sabotage! Wes look at the Roman-CHinese army and see an army of 500 thousand men, ready to kill anything in their path. Drums start beating and he see no siege towers or ladders but he could see catapults ready. Wes look at Merida and said "Go somewhere safe and wake your father" Merida nodded and ran towards the keep to get her father.

The Roman-Chinese army start firing their catapults at the walls of DunBroch and some fired of Chinese cannons to damage the walls and manage to destroy some of the catapults on the wall. Wes order the catapults to start firing back and it manage to take out some of the catapults on the other side. After the ammo from both sides are gone, William and the army charged towards the castle. Wes order the fire arrows to fire and the ballistas to fire upon the enemy. The fire arrow hit the oil that was spread throughout the field and it manage to take out 1/8 of the Roman-Chinese army. The people and soldiers of DunBroch cheered and frowned when the fire didn't last long and was absorbed by William who drained the fire to increase the power of Soul Edge and William swing Soul Edge to unleash the wave of fire against the walls of DunBroch and it crumbled the walls and destroy everything Wes planned. The Roman-Chinese soldier start charging through the sabotaged gate and start fighting against the DunBroch soldiers. Wes and the DunBroch soldier try to fight back and successfully pushing the enemy back but Wes then see a part of the wall crumbled and the enemy soldiers start attacking them from the side commanded by Stephon Choi. Wes signaled a retreat towards the keep. Soldiers start fleeing but the Young Dingwall stood and fight and Wes shouted "Retreat! That's an order!"

The Young Dingwall ignored the order and killed several soldiers but until one of the generals that Wes recognized as Richard Franco, Nicholas Franco's older brother have stepped in with his two long swords and battled the young Dingwall. Wes charged through to try to save the young Dingwall but he was stopped by Keith Romeo, the Roman captain of the army with his Centurien helmet and heavy Roman steel armor, wielding a long steel sword and big shield made out of steel. Wes start slashing and Keith was just blocking and stalling until Wes successfully turned the shield in ice which forces the Roman captain to drop his shield. Keith went for attack but Wes stabbed the captain in the gut resulting the captain to die while feeling like his organs was going to turn into ice. The captain fell and after Wes killed the captain, he saw that Richard Franco has defeated Young Dingwall and slashed his sword at his entire body and give a huge cut and blood came out result to Young Dingwall's death. Wes's eyes widened as he begin to retreat back to the Keep where he could see soldier defending and the other lords with their sons but Lord Dingwall who looks worried and the Roman-Chinese soldiers start to battering through the keep's gate. King Fergus got his sword and shield ready and Merida got her bow and arrows ready to fire.

Outside the keep, the soldiers are still battering against it and William order them to back off. The soldiers obeyed and William start speaking in ancient language for magic "**Fiery balls of Hell, Thunder bolts of Heaven. Hear me out and aid me with your power. Destroy my enemy with great power of the two dimensions to bring me victory!**" William form a big ball of fire and surround it with lightning and aimed at the Keep door and destroyed it.**  
**

Inside, Wes is ready to face his brother and see William walked inside with a growl. William glare with Wes and Wes begin to run and jump up in the air with a front flip and prepare to slash on William and Willam spun with his sword and the swords clashed together. William push Wes back which Wes flew back and land on his feet then William charged with Soul Edge went to thrust against Wes but Wes block it with Soul Calibur and the swords clashed again and pushed each other back. Wes spoke up "I knew one day we would face each other again. I'll make a deal with you. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, your army will leave this kingdom alone and if you win, these people will serve you"

The people of DunBroch look at Wes with a furious look and Merida ran to Wes and ask "What are you thinking?"

Wes look at Merida and said "Hey, this is the only way I could think of to save your people from being slaughtered"

Merida look with tears and William laugh and said "I accept your offer, whenever you're ready" then William held Soul Edge and pointed at Wes

Wes was going to pick up Soul Calibur but he was interrupted by a kiss by Merida and then Merida said to him "I love you"

Wes nodded and said "I love you too and I promised that nothing will stop us from loving each other"

Merida nodded her head then walk away and Wes picked up Soul Calibur and pointed at William and said "I'm ready, no one will interrupt our duel"

William reply "One Winner and One Loser. No escape"

Wes nodded and they both got to their fighting stance with armies behind depending on either Wes or William to win. William attack first and went to thrust towards Wes but Wes block it away and William slashes across Wes but Wes blocked it with Soul Calibur then William held his left arm up and punched Wes in the face, pushing Wes back.

Merida is watching with fear as she is watching her husband facing William. Wes got up and both William and Wes charge at each other and attack each other. They both were tied up until William slashed Soul Edge across Wes's armor and Wes was pushed back again. Wes kneeled and then ice surrounded his hand and white aura is now surrounding Wes then Wes begin to raise Soul Calibur towards the sky and a beam of light and snow have been released and the ceiling of the keep was destroyed.

Wes's eyes are white and Soul Calibur is cover with light and icy aura, Merida and the soldiers of DunBroch were wondering what's going on with Wes. William growled then lifted Soul Edge up and destroy parts of the ceiling with a beam of beam of fiery aura and cover Soul Edge. Now the brothers are at their full power and they both charged to see who has the more powerful sword. As the swords clash, they appeared to be even until William start pushing Wes back and kicked him back.

Wes was pushed back and then charged at William and William slash Soul Edge down but Wes defected the attack and use William's momentum of the swing as his advantage and slash across William's back which results William to be pushed forward and growled in slight pain. Merida is starting to smile weakly as her confidence in Wes might be able to beat William has increased. William turn to face Wes and said "You got better but you're still no match for me"

William charged at Wes and swing Soul Edge across Wes but Wes ducked and slashed Soul Calibur across but William dodged it by jump over Wes and turned to slash at Wes's entire back and Wes fell forward and cried in pain then William held his hand out and sent a gust of wind to blow Wes back. Merida starts to feel her heart starting to be torn apart as he cover her mouth in fear as Wes is now at a disadvantage. Fergus got his sword ready but he was stopped by Elinor and Fergus spoke up with anger "Dammit! I can't take it! Elinor let me go! I'm going to help Wes!"

William heard the Bear King's statement and said loudly "Stay Where You ARE! Or this will be a massacre! This is a matter of honor between brothers which you barbarians will never understand"

Fergus growled and sat down as he begin to realized that William meant that he will kill the people if he jumped in. Merida look at her father and said "Father, Help him!"

Wes is still down and manage to get up weakly and Merida is still pleading to her father to help Wes but Fergus shook his head as he fear for the lives of his people.

William could see Wes ready and Wes growled. William feel guilty of the duel and plan to finish this fight. William swing Soul Edge to unleash a wave of fire to distract Wes and Wes blocked it with Soul Calibur for 5 seconds and after the flames disappeared, Wes could feel pain at his stomach, he got stabbed by William in the stomach but he didn't finished Wes off but it forced Wes to fell down and Wes kneel down on two knees and William pull Soul Edge back. Merida start running towards Wes and hold onto him and cry. Merida speak up "If you're going to kill him, you will have to kill us together"

Wes turn to his wife and said "Merida, don't get involved" Fergus and Elinor try to get Merida away from Wes but Merida refused. William glared at the two and Wes speak up to William weakly "I have enough William, you win. Please, promise me that you will take care of these people well and treat them as our equal. I'm ready to die whenever you're ready to strike"

Merida's eyes widen and hold onto Wes as she is expecting to die soon. Wes is wondering when he will received the final blow then he look up and both Wes and Merida see William is just standing there looking at them. William held Soul Edge out and begin "True warriors think not of themselves but of other. Rather than pursuing and fight for glory, you protect those who you love and care. You are the best warrior that I ever fought"

Wes and Merida look at William in disbelief of what they just heard and William sheath Soul Edge and bowed to Wes and said "I will spare you and the people of this land. I first thought they force into this marriage but now I see that you indeed love the girl. I have no choice but to give you my approval and my apologies of how I act at your wedding" then William took Soul Edge out and pointed at Wes then say "And you demonstrate great valor and now everything I seen in you has begin to make me realize that I can't control my brother's life so I say this. I, William Michael Augustus, the heir to the throne of Rome, declare that you, Wesley Al Augustus, are forgiven for your sins and crime of desertion"

Wes and Merida look at William with excitement as William sheath Soul Edge for the last time and remove his helmet to reveal a smile and William nodded to his brother and his new sister in law. William begin to speak up "Come back to Rome brother before father will sent in another attack"

Wes shook his head and William inhaled and ask "Are you afraid of Father and Mother?"

Wes nodded and William begin "No worry, I'll have a talk with them. I believe the Franco family will be happy to see you"

Wes remembered that he promised Nicholas and his friends that he will visit so he nodded and try to stand up but it was too painful to stand for him and dropped down on both knees. Merida hold onto Wes and said with sad tone "Don't die on me Wes, remember what you said to me. Nothing will separate us"

William prepare a spell to heal Wes "**Angels of Heaven, Please hear me out. Give me a power of healing to heal my allies and brothers**"

William place his hand on Wes's head and then say in a Chinese language "Rest"

Wes close his eyes and fell forward and Merida thinking that Wes is dead start crying and William turn to Richard Franco and order "Take Wes and his wife with us. We're bringing them to Rome". Richard nodded and William look at the Bear King and his wife and said "You two could come if you want, no one will kill you. You have my word"

Fergus and Elinor bowed in respect and refused the offer then William head to the ships and decide to use his messenger eagle to sent a message to his father and mother of his victory but fail to carry out their orders. William finished writing and sent his eagle back to the Roman Palace, he knows that his father will not like it since he wanted to destroy DunBroch for years. Garrus will never accept Merida as his daughter in law or Fergus as a new friend.

* * *

Later, Nicholas Franco is with his fiance Cassidy and telling her the story of when he was in DunBroch. Cassidy felt sad after hearing that Wes might be died, Wes had always protected her and Nicholas so many times in their lives and Wes was the reason how her and Nicholas got to know each other. She remembered that Nicholas was too shy to talk to her until Wes toughen him up and she's glad that Wes finally got married.

"You care for Wes don' t you?" Cassidy asked as she see Nicholas's face turn to worry and Nicholas reply "Of course I care for Wes, he's like a brother to me"

Cassidy nodded and hold onto Nicholas and said "I'm sorry"

Nicholas is confused why Cassidy was apologizing and asked "What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong"

Cassidy start weeping and said "I'm sorry that you lost a friend who you called brother and I believe that I'm the reason"

Nicholas wipe the tears off her face and said "You're not the reason why I didn't protect him. The reason was he was protecting me and sent me back here because he believe that I deserve a happier life here. With you, the woman I love for so many years."

Cassidy look up and said "That's so sweet of you". Their faces lean towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

At one of the ships, Merida is with her husband who she still believe to be died and she is still weeping. Merida wrap her arms on her 'dead' husband and make a wish that he would come back to her. Merida keep pleading and ask quietly to her husband who she believe to be dead "Why did you die? Why did you break your promise?". Merida closed her eyes and laid her head onto his chest.

Merida still weeping, felt a arm to wrap around her and Merida pulled back to see Wes is awake and Wes said "I didn't break my promise. I was still alive"

Merida smiled and then start kissing Wes furiously as it feels like her heart is now jumping with joy. After Merida's kisses, Wes caressed her face and ask "How long have I been out and where are we?"

Merida smiled and said "You been out for 8 hours at the least and we are on one of the ships your brother put us on". Wes's eyes widened as he realized that he is now heading home and see his armor has been taken off and he is now dressed in his tunic. Wes got up weakly and surprisingly to him was that he doesn't feel any pain as he thought he would, he guess that he was healed when he was on the ship or William must have use the healing spell on him but he couldn't remember after he was forgiven by his brother. Merida followed Wes out of the room and they both were looking out at the ocean.

Merida ask Wes "Do you miss Rome?". Wes look at his wife and nodded his head as a response then said "But I would give up living at Rome to live with you. Rome may be a magnificent city full of joy, peace, power, love, and justice but you are more magnificent than Rome herself"

Merida blushed at his comment and smiled. She lean up to him and said quietly "You are such a charmer. I don't know how would I survive without you. When I thought you were dead, I was ... MMPH!". Merida was interrupted by Wes smashed his lips onto hers and forcefully slip his tongue into her. Merida start kissing back roughly and pulled back then Wes said "You worried too much and I did thought William would kill me". Merida smile starts to disappear. "We were thinking of killing you but I guess William has a change of heart today".

Wes and Merida look and see a ninja like figure and Wes mutter "Matt Chin". Matt walk to them and Wes begin to speak up "I didn't see you at the battle today"

Matt explained "Well, Richard and I was responsible for the sabotage of the gates of DunBroch. You didn't know that because you were sleeping and we made sure you were asleep"

Wes looked at Mat and said "So, it was you that got us into this disadvantage by destroying the gate". Matt nodded and said "Well, I got a message for you"

Wes listened as Merida is beginning to grow impatient as she really wants Wes for herself now. Matt Chin said "Never mind, I'll let you figure it out at Rome, it's about your mother and father"

Wes wished that he could hear the message but Matt disappeared. Wes turn back to Merida who is giving a dirty look at him. Wes looks confused and ask "What?".

Merida walked up to Wes and said seductively "Since you have time talking to your friend after waking up, what about me?"

Wes chuckled and said "What? It was only like 2 minutes"

"That was a while. How about you give me a little of comfort?" Merida giving him the puppy eyes. Wes smirked and put his hands on her side and pulled her against him and whisper "How could I say no?"

Merida smiled and then Wes pressed his lips onto hers and then picking Merida up by her legs. Merida wrap her arms around his neck and pulled away from the kiss and ask "What are you doing?"

Wes answered "Taking both of us to the room that we'll be sleeping in tonight" Wes walk to the room which he awoken and drop her off onto the bed

* * *

**Lemon Scene**

**Lemon Scene**

******Lemon Scene**

**Lemon Scene**

* * *

Once Wes drop her off onto the bed, he took his tunic off along with his underwear. Merida bit her bottom lip as her husband is now naked in front of her and then Wes walk towards her and smashed his lips onto hers. Merida is beginning to wonder why is he always so aggressive everytime they make love.

Wes wrap his arm around her and take her dress off and reveal her half naked body that only reveal her bra and thong. Merida back up onto the edge of the bed and take her undies off and pursue her to unclasp her bra. He is beginning to have trouble then Merida giggled and unclasp it for her then threw it onto the floor. Wes look at her and start trailing kisses on her neck and massaging her breasts with his hands resulting her to moan.

Wes move down and start tasting her. Merida sat up and moan loudly as Wes is continuing to lick and sticking his tongue in and out of her. Merida bucked at the feeling as Wes wrapped his arm around her hips to keep her still. Merida laid down and arch her back as her organism is starting to hit her. As Merida's organism hit, Wes lapped her hips up to catch all of it.

Wes begin to crawl up to her and start kissing and sucking her right breast while his right hand is messaging her left breast resulting Merida to moan. Merida grip his hair and pull him up to her and they embraced. Merida lean up to him and whisper "Make love to me Wes, take me somewhere where I never been before"

Wes smirked and turn her over where her stomach is facing the bed and Wes begin to thrust into her butt in rapid speed. Merida is crying out in pain and pleasure. While Wes is still thrusting, he lean down and grab her breast with his hands and start kissing and nipping around her neck and ear. Merida is on her elbows and knees while Wes is still thrusting and surprisingly to her was Wes just give her a sharp playful nip on the neck. Merida purred at it and Wes stop thrusting into her and he turn her over onto her back and slam into her. Wes is kissing her like the last time they had sex but rougher as he slip his tongue into her to have a tongue fight with hers for dominance. Merida wrap her arms around him to close the distance between their bodies as their skin are touching each other. Wes begin to thrust into her with rapid and powerful speed. Merida begin to moan into his mouth louder than before as she realized that Wes is winning the war of dominance between them. Merida dig her nails as he is starting to panting and moan loud repeatedly. Wes is starting to fall apart and he try to hold his organism but Merida's pussy walls are tightening up around him, forcing him to cum inside her as Merida was moaning so loud that it probably woke the whole crew up.

Wes is now tired and start to slow down and Merida pulled away and said "You are amazing. Are you sure that you are not a god of love or god of sex?". Wes reply "No, I'm not a god."

Merida is panting and wrap her arms around Wes and look at him with loving eyes. They both drifted to sleep after 10 minutes then William open the door but close it quickly after he realized what happened in the room.

* * *

In the throne room of Rome, Garrus is walking around the room all furious while his wife is sitting on her throne with a disapproval on her look on not because William spared Wes and fail to carry out their orders but William bring Wes and his wife to Rome with him. Garrus is not happy and he would have hoped that William destroyed DunBroch but in his disappointment, William decide to spare it on the map.

"How dare he?! Failed to carry out my orders and now he is bringing that barbarian wife of my second born Son!" Garrus yelled across the room and Janie try to control her husband's temper and said calmly "Well, at least Wes is married and happy"

Garrus look at his wife and asked "You approve them being together now?". Janie shook her head and said "No, but I will try to get Wes to divorce her since she is nothing but a spunky, prideful, tomboyish, and stubborn"

Garrus give her wife a doubtful look and ask "How? Wes is happy now that he married that girl. Wes wouldn't listen to us if we try to get both of them to separate."

Janie sigh and said "You're right, Wes won't listen to that request. Guess we got no choice but to call her our daughter in law"

Garrus roar throughout the room "WHAT! No way in my life will I see her as my daughter in law nor will I see Fergus as a friend! After what he did against Rome!"

Janie shout at her husband "I wish it never happen but it did!"

Garrus growled and sigh in defeat then said "You're right. But it doesn't mean I'll be nice to her"

Janie grinned and nodded in agreement

* * *

**I just thought the title and that the title I could think of since it's love from two sides. One family which is Merida's parents was accepting and positive about the relationship while the other which is Wes's family are negative and against the relationship. It's kinda related to Romeo and Juilet but not really since Merida's family were accepting towards Wes. One nation is large and powerful which almost rule the world while the other is struggling with the war against the Roman-Chinese empire after the recapture of Rome. This story is also about two brothers William and Wes which one is forgiving, kinda accepting, powerful, and was born to rule a powerful empire of a mighty dynasty while the other is rebellious, protective, and loyalty, was born to bring peace between two nations. **

**I title this 'Love of Yin and Yang' is because Merida and Wes were from different nations which the two's fathers hated each other and Wes and Merida try to get them to accept one another and start to learn to forgive one another by trying to confront the powerful emperor of Rome Garrus Augustus who is Wes's father who wield the most powerful sword in the world Soul Destiny or the Chinese Empress who has the power to change into a powerful dragon which inherit to Russel from Chapter 2 or is skillful in the sword.**

**I made my decision that Garrus and Janie will be the main antagonist in the story and William may be a antagonist or supporting character**


End file.
